


First Comes Love

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Series: Short Stories! [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Demisexual Steve Rogers, Demisexuality, M/M, Nervous Steve, Relationship Advice, Relationship Negotiation, Tony Is a Good Bro, Understanding Thor, pride month, pride prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: Tony and Loki help Steve understand what demisexual means, and help him talk to Thor about it.A pride prompt from my tumblr





	First Comes Love

“I have a problem.” Steve sat down on the couch across from Tony and Loki, raising his eyebrows as he waited for them to part, rolling his eyes over the noise Loki made when Tony finally stopped kissing him. 

“What can we do for you, Spangles?” Tony wiped his lips and sat back a little snugger into Loki’s lap. “Something wrong?” 

“Its ah–” Steve rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. “It’s Thor.” 

“What has my brother done now?” Loki asked, winding his fingers through Tony’s hair, never looking away from his love. “Broken your bed for the fourth time this year? Left Mjolnir on the toilet seat?” Tony snorted a little and Loki grinned. “Forgot his eye patch and wore a googly eye instead?”

“No.” Steve said flatly. “But thank you for reminding me of all of those things.” 

“The googly eye was my favorite.” Tony dotted a kiss on Loki’s forehead. “Hilarious.” Another kiss on Loki’s cheek, then his ear and his jaw and then his—–

“Could you two stop trying to eat each other’s faces and just listen for a minute!” Completely exasperated, Steve threw his hands up in the air. “Just a minute! No kissing! Sixty seconds!” 

“Oh my god, Captain America is serious.” Tony slid from Loki’s lap and spread his hands apologetically. “Sorry about that. What’s going on with Thor?” 

“Did he throw you from the bed and scream  _another_ after you finished?” Loki asked, and Tony had to make a visible, concentrated effort not to cackle over  _that_. 

“D-did he, Cap?” he tried to say seriously. “Is that– is that what happened?” 

“I hate you.” Steve stood to his feet. “Never mind. This was a mistake.” 

“Now now, Steven.” Loki waved him back towards the couch. “Apologies. It is far too easy to find things to make fun of where my brother is concerned. “Please. We are listening.” 

Steve sat back down warily, waiting for another smart ass remark, but the couple only sat with open, earnest expressions, waiting for him to speak. 

“Alright.” he began awkwardly. “So. Thor and I have been getting closer, as I’m sure you’re all aware.” 

“Yes, you and Thunder Thighs make a beautiful couple.” Tony said instantly. 

“Thank you. Um– right. So we have been getting closer, and he has been pressuring me for more between us and I–” Steve clasped his hands anxiously. “I am not ready for that.” 

“Pressuring you… in a bad way?” Tony raised his eyebrows. “Because I could take him out for a round or two in my suit and teach him a lesson. God of Fertility or not, no means no.” 

“Anthony, I am sure Steven does not mean to intimate that Thor is forcing himself on him.” Loki’s green eyes blazed a littler dangerously. “Is that correct, Captain.” 

“Oh, oh no .” Steve shook his head quickly. “No. Nothing like that. Not in a bad way.” Tony relaxed again and Steve smiled briefly. “Nothing like that. Just normal things. We kiss and his hands sort of… wander. Or he spends the night in my room and wants.. you know? And it’s fine! I’m not feeling super pressured, or anything weird. Just you know, normal progression of our relationship.” 

Tony blinked at him a few times. “So. You guys have been together for a month or whatever. You kiss, hold hands, spend the nights together and now Thor wants sex, and you don’t?” 

“Its not that I don’t want it.” Steve said hastily. “I just don’t think I’m ready. I’m not ready. Not even close.” 

“This is going to sound rude.” Tony held his hand up. “And I’m prepared for you to be upset with me for this question, but uh– Steve. How could not be ready for sex with that guy? I’M ready for sex with that guy, and I’m with Loki. I mean, have you seen Thor? When he bends over I kind of want to–” 

“That’s quite enough from you.” Loki clapped a hand over Tony’s mouth. “Steven, if I understand correctly, you are not ready for more with my brother. Meaning you think you will be eventually, but not now.” 

“Thats… yes. That’s correct.” 

“And what would need to happen before you are ready to take that step?” Apparently unable to keep from touching Tony, Loki reached over and took his hand, pressing their palms together as he spoke. “You would need to feel that he is invested, correct? That this is more than the two of you simply working out excess energy from a mission, correct?” 

“Uh– yes.” Steve looked a little surprised. “How did you–?” 

“I am the same way.” Loki pulled Tony closer to him so their thighs lined up. “I am the same way. The term is demisexual. I have to feel invested in someone, connected to someone, really I need to be practically be in love before even the beginnings of sexual attraction occur.”

“…oh?” 

“Indeed.” A sweet kiss to Tony’s lips. “In fact, for most of my existence I have felt little to no sexual attraction to anyone or anything. The only time it has happened is after being friends, after sharing intense experiences… that sort of thing.” 

“I don’t want to contradict you…” Steve glanced between the two of them. “…but you met Tony and an hour later you two had disappeared down a hall for some very loud, very intense sex. How is  _that_ demisexual? That sounds  _nothing_ like what I feel.” 

“Anthony is my soulmate.” Loki scoffed. “My attraction to him was instant and complete and now I am hopelessly in love. I walked into the room and even with men such as you and the Soldier and Sam standing around, I felt nothing. Not a quiver, not a ripple of interest. But the moment Anthony and I connected–” he shrugged. “It is different for us, but I can tell you that had Anthony and I had not spoken for all that time, and I had only seen him across the room? I would not have slept with him.”

“But, Steven,” Loki added. “I am sure you are aware that sometimes a man engages in physical intercourse whether we are mentally and emotionally invested or not, whether our bodies are entirely on board or not, simply for the comfort the physical touch brings, yes?” 

“Uh yes. I have done…” Steve coughed. “That. Yes.” 

“You’ve slept with people even if you didn’t want to?” Tony frowned first at Steve, then at Loki. “Why?” 

“Because too many relationships are built around physical pleasure.” Loki brushed Tony’s hair back from his eyes. “And sometimes to preserve the relationship, someone would have sex even if they weren’t particularly aroused or even interested.” 

Tony’s eyes bugged out and Steve blurted, “Not in a forced way, Tony! Not like that! Like a–a choice to do it because we know it satisfies our partner.” he glanced at Loki, who nodded to show that yes, that was how he saw it too. 

“That sounds awful.” Tony objected. “Why would you put yourself through sex when you don’t enjoy it? Your partner should understand that you need more time! That you need to be in love!” 

“You are correct, my love.” Loki kissed Tony’s knuckles. “A partner absolutely should understand that someone like I or Steven needs more time before we are ready, but unfortunately, not every partner is willing to be that understanding.” 

“Thor is.” Tony slid back into Loki’s lap. “Steve. Thor will understand. Tell him you don’t want a booty call, you need a relationship. You know, first comes love…?” 

Steve and Loki looked at him blankly and Tony sighed. “Really? You were never eight and singing that song? Thor and Ste-eve sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love! Then comes marriage! Then comes a baby in a –” 

“Stop!” Steve put his hand up to stop Tony singing at the same time Loki asked, “Why would they be in a tree? What a ridiculous notion.” 

“Just tell Thor you need to know that you aren’t just hooking up.” Tony stated. “He’s a good guy. He’ll respect that.” 

“He will.” Loki nodded. “He has lived with me for a millennia, he always understood why I couldn’t not hook up with just anyone and respected me by not sending random people to my rooms, he will understand why you need to wait.” 

“Thank you.” Steve sighed. “I’ll– I’ll talk to him. Thank you.” 

Steve left the room and Tony went right back to kissing Loki, grinning because they absolutely  _were_ soulmates and he knew it. No other reason why they would have this deep of a connection and such intense–

“Hey.” he pulled away. “Wait. Thor used to send people to your rooms? To sleep with?” 

“Asgard is very different, my love.” Loki laughed. “Very different from here. Trust me.” 

*******************

*******************

Later, they came across Steve and Thor kissing in the hall, breaking apart to whisper soft things, Steve sounding a little nervous, Thor obviously comforting him. 

“My brother isn’t always a giant, blundering fool.” Loki said in approval. “Steven will be fine.” 

“You really don’t like…” Tony squinted at him. “Never seen someone and thought, yeah I’d tap that? Never saw someone in a bar and knew you wanted them naked?” 

“No.” Loki shrugged. 

“Isn’t that weird? Don’t you feel like you… I mean, like you don’t fit in?”  

“I never felt weird about my sexuality until others tried to tell me it wasn’t normal.” Loki said firmly. “I would think it is no one else’s business besides the one I fall in love with, wouldn’t you agree?” 

“As the one you fell in love with, I totally agree.” Tony stood up on his toes for a kiss. “Thor isn’t exactly a waiting type of fellow, though.” he said. “Do you think he will wait for Steve?” 

“Thor is already in love with Steven.” Loki said confidently. “And when you are waiting for the one you love to be ready, it is not a wait you notice at all.” 

“My god, you’re romantic.” Tony said admiringly. “I got lucky, didn’t I? My demisexual demigod?” 

“Yes, Anthony.” Loki grinned down at him. “Yes you did.” 


End file.
